


Sulphurous

by Biggarow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Eren, Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Strangulation, Top Levi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggarow/pseuds/Biggarow
Summary: "Je suis frustré, tu vois, car je ne peux décapiter un titan débile qui se pavane juste sous mes yeux... Alors si tu dois vraiment exister, merdeux, ça sera sous mon seul contrôle car tu m'appartiens."





	1. Chapter 1

Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et venait s'y mêler l'amertume de la colère. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines et inondait son cerveau, annihilait la douleur : il n'était pour l'instant qu'un concentré de haine et d'excitation.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? », demanda son supérieur sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'en préoccuper réellement. Pourtant, Eren le savait : il n'y avait qu'une réponse admissible, celle à laquelle il ne voulait pourtant pas se soumettre.

Son regard haineux croisa celui de son tyran : il était toujours aussi froid et impassible. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse admissible et en aucun cas Eren n'avait le désir de se dresser contre cet homme-là.

« Non... Bien sûr que non. Je suis conscient que tout ceci était nécessaire. », concéda-t-il enfin avec une réelle compréhension. Erwin lui sourit puis hocha la tête tandis qu'Hanji félicitait son courage.

« C'était dans mon seul intérêt... », chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, avec un sourire amer.

Eren eut un sursaut en observant le coin des lèvres de son supérieur se relever en un rictus mauvais à cette réflexion. Ses doutes furent alors pleinement confirmés : bien plus que pour servir son intérêt, le caporal Levi avait pris un plaisir malsain mais sincère à le martyriser.

* * *

 

Eren longeait mollement le couloir, le visage fermé, sans plus de volonté. Ses doigts glissaient distraitement sur le mur, capturant un peu de fraîcheur. Des fois, il s'arrêtait à une fenêtre par laquelle il recherchait un visage familier. Tout était bon pour détourner son intention du moment présent, de l'apaiser un peu avant la rencontre tant redoutée. Rien que d'y songer, il en avait la chair de poule et plus que jamais en cet instant, il aurait voulu être dans sa chambre humide et renfermée du sous-sol, au combien chaleureuse en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait. Mais malgré son irrésistible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Eren savait que s'il ignorait ou s'il arrivait en retard à la convocation de son supérieur, cela allait forcement lui retomber dessus.

Le garçon repensa à sa rencontre avec Levi, l'homme qui avait été à la fois son bourreau et son sauveur. Il était le héros qui l'avait poussé à prendre la voie de l'armée puis celle du bataillon d'exploration. De ce fait, Eren ressentait un profond désir de faire ses preuves devant lui, d'obtenir son estime et son respect.

Mais, malgré la profonde admiration qu'il lui vouait, Eren était aussi conscient qu'au-delà de ses estimables qualités de combattant, son caporal était un parfait connard sadique et méprisant.

Il finit par déboucher dans le couloir fatidique. Ses pas semblaient de plus en plus lents pourtant, il souhaitait ardemment qu'il ne fût pas en retard. Il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau, la gorge nouée et une main suspendue en l'air comme il hésitait à frapper.

Finalement, ses doigts serrés s'abattirent sur le montant de bois. Les coups résonnèrent dans son crâne jusqu'à ce que la voix de son supérieur ne retentisse, l'invitant à entrer. Eren prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'antre du démon. Il vint se poster devant le bureau, le poing droit sur son cœur et le regard perdu loin derrière son supérieur. L'autre avait les coudes posés sur l'office, ses doigts entremêlés cachaient la partie inférieure de son visage. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le fixer, Eren devinait sans mal le regard froid le dardant. Levi laissa un silence gênant s'installer, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise le plus jeune.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, caporal ? », se risqua enfin la nouvelle recrue.

Levi ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et s'y posa, bras croisés, juste en face d'Eren. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Son supérieur était trop près pour qu'il puisse continuer de fuir son regard intentionnellement. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Repos, Jäger. », lâcha-t-il enfin. Le plus jeune se sentit étrangement soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix. Ses muscles se détendirent un peu ; il passa les mains dans son dos et attendit que l'autre poursuive.

Levi se cala un peu mieux sur le bureau et croisa gracieusement les jambes, attirant le regard d'Eren sur elles. Il fut surpris de constater que le caporal gardait son harnais inférieur même au quartier général ; pourtant la plupart des gens, lui en premier, le quittaient dès qu'ils se savaient en sécurité. Il nota aussi que les sangles de cuir étaient étroitement serrées, bien plus que de nécessaire.

« Gamin ! »

La voix cinglante de Levi le tira de ses réflexions. Il releva le menton, tombant dans le regard d'acier de son supérieur.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Encore cette question ! Songea Eren, dépité. Cependant, il était persuadé que Levi attendait une toute autre réponse. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux cette fois, donc aucune raison, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de maintenir ces faux-semblants.

« Oui, avoua-t-il simplement, une rougeur envahissant son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il sentait son estomac se contorsionner dans son ventre et son cœur bondir follement comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

Mais il était entré dans le « jeu » de Levi, et il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer.

« Parce que... Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pense pas que ce plan aurait aussi bien fonctionné.

\- Je le pense aussi, commenta t-il avant de l'inviter à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil. Eren prit une inspiration et souffla d'une traite :

\- Mais bien que cette mise en scène était nécessaire, les choses sont allées beaucoup trop loin. Je veux dire, qu'à mon sens, vous vous êtes emportés bien plus que de nécessaire et vous avez profité de la situation pour vous défouler sur moi. Et vous... Vous n'avez même pas cherché à me cacher votre bon plaisir. »

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau. Le visage de Levi demeurait tout aussi impassible. Pourtant, Eren était loin d'avoir exprimé l'étendue de sa pensée, mais il se sentait incapable d'en dire davantage.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer, lâcha le caporal, sans nier les faits que le plus jeune venait d'exposer.

\- Je ne contrôle pas ce que je fais, ça aurait sans doute pu arriver, admit-il, la voix chevrotante. Mais ce risque-là vous excitait davantage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Que je t'ai frappé par nécessité ou pour ma propre satisfaction, c'est moi qui t'ai tiré de cette merde, non ? » Eren baissa la tête et la hocha mollement.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela : son caporal avait entièrement raison, ses états d'âme à lui n'avaient de ce fait aucune importance.

« Je voulais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Jäger. »

Le garçon releva la tête. Le regard inquisiteur du caporal captura celui de la jeune recrue, lui provoquant un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le plus vieux se pencha soudain et lui saisit la mâchoire, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses joues.

« Je suis frustré, tu vois, car je ne peux décapiter un titan débile qui se pavane juste sous mes yeux... Alors si tu dois vraiment exister, merdeux, ça sera sous mon seul contrôle. »

Des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins des yeux du garçon ; il lui semblait que les doigts allaient percer sa chair et broyer sa mâchoire. Levi le lâcha brusquement puis glissa ses doigts sous son menton avec une surprenante douceur. Il soutint son regard douloureux.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis, Jäger ? »

\- Non », réussit-il à articuler.

Levi s'approcha de lui et souffla froidement :

« Si tu es en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. J'ai le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur toi car tu m'appartiens. »

Eren était étourdi par la douleur et la colère. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment le fond de la pensée de son caporal, mais il comprenait au moins que celui-ci s'appropriait sa vie comme d'un simple objet. Il se sentait blessé d'être aussi méprisé par l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Pas un instant, celui-ci ne l'avait vu autrement que comme un monstre, un titan.

S'il s'était senti embarrassé en entrant, il était désormais plus malheureux que jamais. Il avait envie de crier, mais il n'avait plus de voix. Ses mains tremblaient de colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui ni le courage, ni même le désir sincère de frapper.

Un long frisson lui souleva le cœur et glaça sa peau lorsque des doigts glissèrent de son menton jusqu'à sa nuque. Une main sur sa hanche l'attira au bureau. Le caporal vint alors emprisonner son bassin de ses cuisses, lui interdisant toute échappatoire. Mais en dépit de sa colère, de ses tremblements de haine, il ne trouva pas non plus la volonté de le repousser. Au contraire, cette proximité singulière avec son supérieur faisait naître une nouvelle excitation. Une étincelle de désir qui alla incendier le bûcher de son amertume.

Levi écarta un peu plus les jambes et se rapprocha du bord. Il était assez près pour sentir la chaleur émaner du corps d'Eren ainsi que son souffle hésitant effleurer sa joue. Pas un instant, ils n'avaient détaché leurs regards. Eren fut agréablement surpris en voyant la lueur de passion réchauffer doucement les prunelles d'acier ; il s'enflamma davantage en songeant que cet éclat de lubricité lui était destiné et peut-être même était-ce lui qui l'avait allumé.

Inconsciemment, il glissa les mains le long de ses cuisses, ses doigts s'accrochant aux sangles. Il était à bout de souffle et son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Levi se pencha finalement sur lui : sa bouche frôla la sienne, glissa le long de sa mâchoire endolorie puis échoua au creux de son cou, son souffle brûlant embrasant sa peau. Il ressentait dans ses doigts et dans ses lèvres les battements affolés de son cœur : il se félicita du trouble et de la tension qu'il faisait naître chez le garçon. Sa bouche se referma enfin sur la fine et tendre chair de sa gorge.

Eren éprouva d'abord la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Suivie par la morsure déchirante de ses dents. Il sentit sa peau se percer puis s'échauffer désagréablement ; ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses du caporal tandis qu'un cri d'effarement lui échappait. Levi se redressa alors, les lèvres humides et rougies de sang. Le garçon porta la main à son cou et observa avec horreur le bout de ses doigts dégoulinant de sang.

« Êtes-vous devenu fou ? J'aurais pu me transformer ! », s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa main ensanglantée comme une preuve irréfutable. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et lui saisit brusquement le poignet. Il glissa les doigts souillés dans sa bouche.

« Si tu ne l'as pas fait au tribunal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant, décréta-t-il en lui rendant sa main. Je crois que tu sous-estimes mon contrôle sur toi, Jäger. »

Eren ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire. Mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps : sa main se saisit de son cou sauvagement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la plaie. Eren gémit de douleur et spontanément, il pesta contre son bourreau.

« Enculé ! », souffla-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il fut même bien plus surpris que Levi, ce dernier se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Seuls ses pupilles dilatées trahissaient un changement d'humeur.

« Répète. »

Eren resta muet. Le caporal se décolla du bureau et avec dureté, il envoya son genou dans son pelvis puis il le fit basculer en arrière d'un croche-pied. Eren s'écrasa sur le dos ; il sentit ses vertèbres craquer et son bassin trembler du coup précédent. La chute expulsa d'un coup l'air de ses poumons ; il toussait et s'étouffait comme il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Sa vision était trouble : il devina plus qu'il ne vit son caporal se poster au-dessus de lui. Sa face semblait plus froide et acrimonieuse que jamais. Eren ressentit une nouvelle vague de colère et en même temps, il s'en voulut de l'avoir remis de mauvaise humeur.

Comment une même personne pouvait faire naître des sentiments aussi diamétralement opposés ?, se demanda-t-il. Un instant, il était prêt à s'abandonner à ses bras et à ses lèvres puis la seconde suivante, il résistait difficilement à l'envie de le frapper tant il l'exacerbait.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé tout à fait sa respiration lorsque Levi s'assit sur sa poitrine, ses genoux enserrant durement ses côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? souffla-t-il douloureusement.

\- Je vais te dresser convenablement, lâcha-t-il en empoignant de nouveau sa gorge. Comme je l'ai dit : je ne vais pas te laisser te pavaner sous mes yeux sans rien faire. Alors, Jäger, rappelle-moi comment tu viens de m'appeler ? »

Ses doigts et ses jambes se resserrèrent aussitôt. Eren commença à paniquer : l'air qu'il inspirait allait difficilement plus loin que sa bouche et le poids sur son ventre le forçait à expirer le reste d'oxygène. Il sentait la peau s'échauffer et se tordre sous la poigne de son caporal et sa pomme d'Adam s'enfoncer dans son larynx. Dans un élan de panique, il résolut que satisfaire son supérieur était probablement la solution la plus prudente.

« Encu- lé, souffla-t-il en même temps que ses dernières réserves d'air.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre. »

Levi appuya ses pouces sur sa trachée : l'air ne pouvait définitivement plus circuler. Instinctivement, Eren ouvrit plus largement la bouche et commença à se débattre plus violemment. Le caporal haussa un sourcil devant les tentatives désespérées du garçon.

« Tu veux respirer ? », demanda-t-il en desserrant légèrement son étreinte; un filet d'air se faufila dans sa gorge, laissant une empreinte brûlante après son passage. Eren se calma aussitôt se disant qu'au final, son caporal avait beau être un cinglé sadique, il ne risquait rien... À peine cet espoir eut effleuré son esprit, que Levi se pencha sur lui, scellant leurs lèvres pour l'empêcher de respirer. Eren gémit dans sa bouche ; l'autre l'ignora et glissa sa langue tout contre la sienne. Il finit par se décrocher de lui, desserrant ainsi l'étreinte sur son cou.

Pour un temps seulement, les marques de ses doigts sur sa peau seraient les preuves de son appartenance. Dans un élan de fierté, Levi lui tourna la tête désireux d'apprécier son œuvre précédente. Il fut contrarié en constatant que les sévices de sa morsure avaient déjà disparu, laissant sa peau aussi lisse et douce qu'avant son passage. C'est presque une invitation à recommencer, songea-t-il en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il ramena son visage en face du sien. Eren haletait douloureusement, les joues rouges et les yeux mouillés de larmes. Son regard reflétait la bataille de sentiments qui assaillait son cœur.

« Encore une fois », demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Enculé, murmura Eren sans plus de force.

- Tu crois vraiment ça, gamin ? », demanda froidement Levi.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas : était-ce une véritable question ou bien un nouveau piège de son tyran ? Alors Levi desserra une de ses jambes pour venir la glisser entre ses cuisses, son genou cognant contre son entre-jambe. Eren gémit, plus de surprise que de douleur cependant. Alors pour la première fois, il vit Levi sourire franchement.

« Moi, je pense que ça va être toi, l'enculé... »

Levi se pencha alors sur lui et l'embrassa. Sa langue força doucement le passage de ses lèvres paralysées puis vint glisser contre sa jumelle.

Eren était pour une fois libre de choisir, libre de le repousser une bonne fois pour toute. Il était tenté de se laisser aller, il en avait réellement envie ; mais il était aussi conscient que cela signifierait son consentement aux dernières paroles de son caporal. Cependant, alors que cette conséquence lui effleurait l'esprit, il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient déjà accrochées à la chemise de Levi, l'attirant contre lui. Qu'il prenait désormais totalement part au baiser languissant de son caporal.

Ce dernier remonta son genoux, oppressant l'entre-jambe du garçon. Eren gémit dans leur baiser et à la plus grande surprise de Levi, il vint agripper les sangles de sa cuisse, tirant dessus pour opprimer un peu plus son membre tendu. Levi interrompit le baiser et se redressa ; ses yeux divaguèrent entre les joues rougies d'Eren, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres humides, ses doigts glisser sous les sangles trop serrées et enfin le renflement de son sexe entre ses cuisses.

Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et aussitôt, Eren laissa échapper un soupire d'allégresse qui le fit rougir d'embarras. Par réflexe, il se couvrit la bouche sous le regard contrarié de Levi. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne retiens rien, lui ordonna-t-il ; Eren hocha vigoureusement la tête. Mais ne gueule pas trop quand même : j'ai horreur des mômes qui braillent... »

Des coups l'interrompirent, faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Levi jeta un regard noir à la porte ; il patienta quelques secondes, espérant peut-être que l'importun s'éclipse. Mais les coups recommencèrent. Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de se lever. Eren se redressa à son tour, affolé, le cœur palpitant d'avoir failli être pris sur le fait. Pour cette fois, il devait bien remercier le mauvais caractère de son supérieur : pour sûr, aucun soldat n'aurait osé pénétrer dans son bureau sans y être invité.

« Sur le divan », lui ordonna Levi avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec.

Aussitôt, Eren se précipita sur le sofa, croisant les jambes pour dissimuler son érection et essayant vainement de calmer le feu de ses joues.

Levi ne prit pas la peine de faire entrer le gêneur : il le congédia sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, le sommant de revenir dans quelques heures. La porte claqua derrière lui suivi du cliquetis du verrou.

« C'était peut-être important ? souffla Eren d'une petite voix qui le surprit.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça t'aurait arrangé ? », répondit-il froidement.

Eren secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que... »

\- Peu importe. Si ça avait été urgent, il ne se serait pas laissé éconduire aussi facilement », le coupa-t-il.

En fait, son supérieur ne se rendait pas bien compte de la peur qu'il inspirait, pensa Eren ; que se soit important ou pas, personne n'aurait jamais osé défier les ordres de Levi.

Le caporal alla se poster devant lui et d'un coup de genou, il lui fit décroiser les jambes, libérant ainsi son érection douloureuse. Une main vint se perdre dans la tignasse du garçon, dans une caresse un peu maladroite, mais plus aussi brutale. Sa douceur surprit Eren puis il s'y laissa aller : il ferma les paupières et instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Levi. Les doigts glissèrent du haut de son crâne jusque dans sa nuque, s'insinuant sous sa chemise ; un grognement attira alors son attention.

« Il te manque définitivement quelque chose, Jäger », déclara Levi en passant sa main libre sous la boucle de sa ceinture.

Les sangles sur son bassin se desserrèrent aussitôt. Levi tira d'un coup sec puis passa la ceinture autour du cou d'Eren. Ce dernier retint la main de son caporal avant que la sangle ne soit tout à fait bouclé, les yeux brillants d'acrimonie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Je ne suis pas un animal !

\- Mon pauvre Eren, si tu savais... Tu es bien moins que ça. »

Levi lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire, libérant ainsi sa gorge de toute entrave, puis serra au maximum la sangle.

« Ton corps refuse de garder mes marques. Je suis bien obligé de faire en sorte que tu saches à qui obéir. »

Eren leva un regard amer sur lui ; sa mâchoire le lançait, la peau de sa gorge le brûlait et il se sentait terriblement humilié avec ce collier autour du cou. Et plus que jamais, il était dégoûté d'être manipulé comme un objet, traité comme un animal par cet homme-là.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait fier et excité d'être ainsi son centre d'attention.

Levi se pencha alors sur lui et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

« Sois-en sûr, Eren, que si tu sais me montrer ta gratitude et ton obéissance, je te prouverais que je ne suis pas un ingrat, que je peux être doux et serviable moi-aussi. Tu comprends, Eren ? », finit Levi d'un ton impérieux.

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa aller en avant, son front se posant sur le bassin du caporal. Il était définitivement tombé entre les mains d'un cinglé, pensa-t-il. Et pourtant, qu'il était bien tombé ! Eren se mordit la lèvre d'envie, rêvant de goûter à cette douceur que lui promettait son supérieur.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren sentit ses mains fourrager tendrement dans ses cheveux. Mais les caresses, au lieu de l'apaiser, ne faisaient qu'accentuer son excitation, réveillant un long frisson qui secouait son corps de plus en plus fort.

Il releva le menton et plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur. La lueur d'impatience qu'il y décela lui plut et il réprima, non sans mal, un sourire attendrit. Levi haussa un sourcil réprobateur devant l'impudence de sa recrue ; sa main glissa de son crâne à sa nuque où il tira durement sur l'extrémité de la sangle ornant son cou. Eren gémit autant de douleur que de frustration. Il n'aimait pas la sensation du cuir frictionnant la peau fine et sensible de sa gorge, ni l'impression effrayante d'avaler sa pomme d'Adam quand il déglutissait. Mais ce qu'il appréciait encore moins, c'était de se trouver davantage excité par toutes ses émotions pourtant si embarrassantes.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Eren commença à s'activer. Il tira sur la chemise enfoncée dans son pantalon puis entreprit de la déboutonner. Après un court temps de latence, Levi passa un doigt sous le nœud de sa lavallière, le défaisant d'un geste habile, puis il finit d'ouvrir le haut de sa chemise. Il soupirait discrètement lorsque les paumes chaudes et moites du garçon rencontraient par accident sa peau trop froide, la laissant brûlante derrière chaque frôlement.

Enfin, Eren ouvrit largement les pans de sa chemise avant de la faire tomber. Il se recula pour admirer le buste nu de son caporal. Ses yeux roulèrent avec avidité sur les muscles saillants de ses biceps, les veines gonflées de ses avants-bras puis remontèrent le long de ses abdominaux finement taillés sur sa peau de marbre. Ils restèrent quelques instants bloqués sur les marques bleutées que causait une longue utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel et Eren se demanda s'il aurait les mêmes d'ici quelques années.

Levi sentait son regard caresser son corps. Et il adorait ça : voir le gamin s'émerveiller ainsi, les doigts tremblants d'oser toucher sa peau. Il attrapa brusquement les mains d'Eren et les posa à plat sur sa poitrine. Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant contre ses paumes les battements de cœur désordonnés et étrangement forts ; le sang dans ses doigts sembla bientôt imprimer le même rythme.

Puis Levi pressa ses poignets, l'entraînant plus bas. Un long frisson le parcourut alors que les mains qu'il guidait effleuraient ses tétons. Alors, de lui-même, Eren vint délicatement les pincer, s'émerveillant de la façon dont les boutons de chair devenaient durs et rosissaient entre ses doigts. Levi le lâcha brusquement en poussant un grognement sourd. Surprit, le garçon leva les yeux ; il trouva son supérieur les yeux fermés d'alanguissement, la mâchoire crispée. Il profita de son inattention pour se redresser et venir laper la chair, sa langue pressant durement contre le mamelon sensible. Levi poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'une chaleur insoutenable inondait son bas-ventre, faisant tressaillir son érection ; ses paupières se rouvrirent, happant Eren dans ses orbes inquisitrices.

Le garçon se renfonça dans le sofa, un discret sourire pendu aux lèvres, et laissa ses mains glisser sur les flancs de son supérieur. Il éprouva avec amusement la sensibilité de ses côtes et du creux de ses reins. Puis il saisit ses hanches avec force, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Eren se pencha sur son ventre et fit courir sa langue sur le sillon entre ses muscles pour venir enfin s'enfoncer dans son nombril.

Levi sentit son érection vibrer davantage, autant sous les insoutenables sensations que par la vision érotique que lui offrait son petit bâtard. De nouveau, il glissa ses mains dans sa tignasse ébène, l'incitant à continuer plus bas en poussant sur son crâne. Eren dévia alors sa bouche sur son aine et sa main droite quitta ses reins pour suivre le fin duvet brun sous son ombilic. Puis ses doigts descendirent encore, tremblant de plus en plus en s'approchant de son entre-jambe. Ils finirent par se poser timidement sur l'érection moulée par le pantalon blanc tandis que ses dents mordillaient sa hanche, tirant au caporal de délicieux grognements.

Levi entama de légers coups de reins pour presser davantage sa verge contre sa paume. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement alors que la main commençait à s'activer. Et alors que les caresses à travers le pantalon commençaient à devenir aussi insoutenables qu'insuffisantes, le gamin s'amusa à le frustrer davantage en alternant ses mouvements avec de timides frôlements et des pauses de plus en plus longues. Bien que conscient qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner un minimum son supérieur.

Ou peut-être, était-ce justement le fait que c'était dangereux qu'il se laissait aller à tant d'effronteries. Il ne savait pas très bien quelle hypothèse était la plus juste, mais espérait que ce soit la première. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il se révélait que lui aussi avait des tendances aussi perverses que celles de son partenaire.

Levi ne supporta pas bien longtemps le manège du garçon. Dans un grognement contrarié, il attrapa brusquement la sangle à son cou et le remit sur ses pieds, faisant gémir son protégé.

Malgré sa plus haute taille, Eren ne se sentit pas du tout supérieur. Le corps puissant se collant au sien au point de sentir le sexe de son caporal palpiter contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse l'intimidait.

Levi tira un nouveau coup sec sur la laisse pour attirer le visage du garçon jusqu'au sien. Son souffle brûlant caressa ses lèvres : Eren n'avait plus qu'à tendre la langue pour les laper.

« Tu vas faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas Eren ? », souffla Levi d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Le plus jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête, autant par réflexe que pour éviter d'irriter davantage son supérieur.

Ce dernier estompa la distance entre leurs bouches, l'embrassant avec ferveur ; puis il dévia sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa tempe. Ses lèvres collées à son oreille murmurèrent alors :

« Suces-moi. »

Eren sentit un long frisson d'excitation lui vriller l'échine ; de tels mots lascifs dans la bouche de son caporal étaient aussi déroutants qu'incroyablement exaltants. Il rougit d'embarras et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre d'envie. Ces mots-là ne le rassuraient guère, au contraire : il se sentait encore plus oppressé.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était intimement convaincu qu'il aimerait ce qu'il allait voir. Le visage de Levi, dévasté par le plaisir et la débauche. Son corps ondulant comme possédé. Et il serait définitivement prêt à tout pour pouvoir admirer cela. Il avait l'exclusivité sur son corps, il comptait bien en profiter, quitte à supporter ses plus mauvaises tendances.

La sangle toujours dans la main, Levi appuya sur les épaules du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux. Eren passa les mains derrière le creux de ses genoux et remonta le long de ses cuisses ; il prit bien soin à ce que ses doigts caressent l'intérieur des cuisses jusqu'à frôler l'entre-jambe. Puis il ramena une main devant pour venir défaire lentement la braguette tandis que, par-derrière, l'autre glissait toujours malicieusement entre ses cuisses. Enfin, Eren voulut baisser le pantalon, mais le harnais trop serré le retint. Il laissa échapper un soupire d'agacement alors que ses doigts commençaient à desserrer les doubles sangles.

« Pourquoi serrer autant ? », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents comme il peinait à écarter le cuir.

Un léger ricanement lui répondit. Il leva les yeux, surpris ; avait-il bien entendu ? Levi le jaugea, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

« Dépêches-toi, gamin... »

Eren rougit soudainement et se replongea dans sa tâche. Il se demanda vaguement comment son caporal faisait pour supporter ça et surtout, comment il faisait pour les défaire tout seul.

Enfin, à l'aide de ses ongles et de beaucoup de patience, Eren réussit à débrider assez les sangles pour faire glisser le pantalon.

« Enlèves tout. »

Eren réprima un grognement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il se serait retrouvé à déshabiller son supérieur. D'ailleurs, il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Levi en personne, rien ne s'était jamais passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Eren remarqua, avec un sourire contrit, que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se réjouissait véritablement de l'avoir rencontré.

Tout en réfléchissant sur le pourquoi du revirement de situation entre lui et son caporal, il passa une main derrière son genou et le souleva. Sa main libre vint alors tirer sur la botte. Le garçon fut étonné de la voir glisser sans mal le long de sa jambe alors que lui, avec ses mollets musclés, peinait à les retirer. Il enleva son autre botte, s'attardant quelques secondes sur la finesse de sa cheville.

Enfin, il tira sur le bas, révélant des marques violacées là où les sangles étaient attachées. Si étroites autour du bassin et des jambes qu'elles avaient entamées la chair. Même une longue utilisation de l'équipement ne pouvait causer de tels dégâts. Eren passa ses doigts sur une des marques, retraçant le relief incrusté dans la peau. Il était partagé entre fascination et dégoût.

Soudain, il songea que son indiscrétion pouvait être gênante pour le caporal. Il se redressa, le nez à quelques centimètres de son entre-jambe encore couvert. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser une main sous le tissu, Levi le retint.

« J'ai dit : enlèves tout. »

Il hésita un petit moment, comme effrayé de voir plus que de toucher ce qui se cachait sous le caleçon. Puis timidement, Eren tira sur le bout de tissu. La chaleur de sa virilité à nue s'imprégna sous sa peau pour aller embraser davantage sa propre excitation. Il regarda avec fascination la manière dont son sexe se tendait vers lui, vers sa bouche. Il leva sa main, désirant toucher cette chair palpitante, mais fut, une nouvelle fois, arrêté dans son geste.

« Remets-moi ça. » Lança Levi en désignant du menton le pantalon qu'il venait de lui retirer.

« Qu- Quoi ? » Eren haussa les sourcils, l'air penaud. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ?

Levi lui releva le menton et passa ses doigts sous le collier.

« Mon harnais, souffla Levi d'une voix rauque. Remets-le moi. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cet homme est définitivement fou à lier, pensa-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas assez mutilé comme ça !

Dans un grognement contrarié, il récupéra l'équipement sous le regard légèrement amusé du caporal. Il avait déjà eu du mal à apprendre à enfiler le sien correctement, il fallait qu'il passe celui des autres maintenant. Eren souleva de nouveau son genou droit et enfila avec maladresse les sangles, faisant riper le cuir contre sa peau nue. Il éprouva des remords à remettre les sangles sur les anciens stigmates.

Pressentant son hésitation, Levi passa ses doigts sur ceux d'Eren et tira doucement dessus pour le faire remonter les lanières.

« Si je te le demande, c'est que je le veux, aséna-t-il en les retenant contre sa cuisse. Resserres-les.

Le plus jeune obtempéra, accrochant les sangles jusqu'à ce qu'elles tiennent toutes seules. Mais Levi grogna et poussa Eren du genou ; il brida plus durement encore les sangles, réprimant un gémissement de douleur derrière ses dents. Puis il installa correctement le croisement de sangle maintenant son genou et enfin passa son pied dans l'étrier.

Eren le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés, choqué par sa propre fascination morbide. Il trouvait si érotique la vision du cuir sombre entravant sa peau d'albâtre et la façon dont les lanières pénétraient dans sa chair, la gonflant de sang.

« Tu vas t'occuper de moi convenablement, gamin ? Je ne vais sûrement pas tout faire à ta place. »

Avec un hoquet de surprise, Eren revint à lui. Il saisit l'autre côté du baudrier, s'apprêtant à l'enfiler sur son autre jambe. Levi attrapa alors son poignet.

« Laisse. Occupes-toi plutôt de ça maintenant. »

Il guida sa main tremblante sur son membre. Eren réprima un nouveau hoquet lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair moite et brûlante. Le tremblement dans ses doigts se mua bientôt en un frisson d'excitation incontrôlable dans tout son corps.

Lorsque la main de Levi le libéra pour passer dans sa nuque, il laissa glisser l'entièreté de sa paume contre le membre. Il ressentit toute la force du désir de son caporal puis ferma les yeux, soudain prit d'une grande fatigue sous toute cette tension brûlante. Il se ressaisit presque aussitôt, revigoré par son propre désir.

Le bout de ses doigts courut le long des veines gonflées puis longea les bords du gland. Eren se tendit alors sous l'œil avisé de son caporal et lapa timidement l'apex. S'il s'était senti embarrassé de son acte téméraire, le gémissement étouffé de son caporal et ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux le ravirent et l'encouragèrent à approfondir son entreprise. Ses doigts dévalèrent une nouvelle fois son sexe et vinrent s'enrouler à la base. Sa bouche se tendit encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent la chair rosée. Puis il s'amusa à faire tourner sa langue autour, tirant à Levi des grognements de frustration.

Ce dernier poussait sur la nuque du garçon, désirant s'enfoncer plus loin encore. Mais Eren résistait farouchement, laissant à peine glisser la verge dans sa bouche. Son autre main retenait les hanches de Levi et ses coups de reins intempestifs. Ce n'était pas tant la peur de se faire dominer qui le poussait à résister, mais plutôt un désir vicieux et sadique de faire languir sa victime mêlé à l'excitation du danger. Son audace mal placée ne pouvait que lui promettre de douloureuses punitions et Eren était mortifié de constater qu'il s'en régalait d'avance.

« Je vais te tuer, Jäger... », râla Levi en poussant plus fortement sur le crâne du garçon.

Cette fois Eren laissa sa verge glisser contre sa langue, surprenant son supérieur qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. La chaleur et l'ampleur de son membre le gênèrent dans ses premiers mouvements, manquant à chaque fois de riper ses dents contre la chair sensible. Il trouva bientôt l'angle adéquat où il pouvait l'enfoncer au maximum. Ses allées et venues se firent bientôt plus langoureuses et profondes, une main s'activa à caresser ses bourses et son périnée tandis que l'autre alla s'accrocher aux sangles sur sa cuisse.

Eren, bien que concentré sur sa tache, se délectât de chaque réaction de son supérieur. Levi avait les paupières étroitement closes, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, les cils et les joues brillants de sueur. Des gémissements de plus en plus rauques s'échappaient, incontrôlables, d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Eren aurait bien aimé y glisser sa langue, dans cette bouche traîtresse, mais elle était déjà bien trop occupée.

À un moment, ses doigts vagabonds s'égarèrent de son périnée jusqu'entre ses fesses. Et alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les puissants coups de reins de Levi, ses doigts frôlèrent son anneau de chair. Levi le sentit à peine, trop occupé à essayer de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la bouche du gamin. Mué par une curiosité malsaine quant à la réaction de son caporal, Eren vint écarter doucement une de ses fesses et enfonça deux doigts en lui. Aussitôt, Levi se répandit dans un cri de jouissance mêlé de douleur. Instinctivement, il se pencha en avant et cambra les reins pour rendre l'intrusion plus supportable, finissant de jouir dans son cou.

Il mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer puis dans un feulement mauvais, il repoussa violemment Eren. Son dos alla s'écraser contre le rebord du sofa, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Il s'entendit s'épancher en excuses entre deux quints. Levi le saisit brusquement par les cheveux pour le redresser et le pousser sur le canapé.

« Putain, Eren... Tu commences à me les briser sévère, tu le sais ça ? »  
Levi arborait un rictus mauvais, déconcertant le plus jeune qui s'attendait à se faire frapper plutôt que réprimander.

D'un geste rude, Levi passa la chemise du garçon par-dessus sa tête et la jeta négligemment derrière lui, ignorant ses principes maniaques. Il posa un genou entre ses cuisses, le forçant à écarter les jambes, puis se pencha sur lui. Sa langue courut sur sa peau moite, remonta le long de sa jugulaire puis finit par laper sa lèvre inférieure. Et alors qu'Eren laissait échapper un timide gémissement, Levi s'introduisit dans sa bouche, goûtant à la saveur encore bien présente de son propre sexe. Il le lâcha seulement lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle.

« Pas que je sois contre ce genre d'attention gamin, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi, et seulement toi, qui vas en bénéficier.»

Levi saisit doucement sa main et lécha malicieusement un des doigts qui l'avait rendu si fébrile plus tôt.

« Donc si je reprends un de ces doigts à fourrer dans mon cul, ce sont eux que je vais briser. C'est clair ? »

Eren secoua aussitôt la tête. Même s'il acceptait petit à petit son côté masochiste, il n'était pas prêt à risquer de se faire briser les os. Même si ceux-ci se reconsolideraient peu après.

Levi le lâcha, mais ses mains descendirent aussitôt sur sa ceinture. Avec des gestes brusques démontrant son empressement, il lui enleva son dernier habit, emportant son caleçon en même temps. Eren eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience qu'il était nu que son caporal ravageait de nouveau sa bouche, sa main étroitement serrée sur le collier de cuir le tirait en avant. Eren saisit avec force ses hanches ; il avait bien du mal lui aussi à contenir toute la passion qui l'enflammait, finissant de gonfler son sexe. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'il se laissait gagner par la ferveur, finalement prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, il se sentit pousser au fond du sofa et la chaleur si excitante du corps de son supérieur contre le sien disparut.

Il laissa faire, mais était hébété. Levi le jaugeait désormais, l'air pensif et un discret sourire sadique laissant présager de ses futures mauvaises intentions. Eren, du fond de son canapé, ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard appréciateur sur la silhouette gracile mais si dominante en cet instant.

Des mèches noires retombaient en bataille sur ses yeux clairs et froids ; ses joues et ses lèvres étaient encore rougies de leur précédent baiser et sa peau opaline était sillonnée de traces rouges où ses mains l'avaient saisi avec ferveur, témoignant de la force de sa passion. Il commençait à s'habituer aux stigmates violacés, ne les trouvant plus aussi choquants qu'auparavant. Eren devinait maintenant que son caporal se les infligeait par pur plaisir et lui-même, en sachant cela, en tirait une certaine excitation rien qu'à leur vue. Le garçon s'attarda longuement sur les longs doigts qui jouaient avec les lanières libres du harnais, avant que son regard ne soit attiré, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, entre ses cuisses où son sexe commençait à durcir de nouveau. Un long tremblement le secoua alors sans qu'il puisse en expliquer l'origine.

Quand Levi vint tirer sur le bout de la sangle pour l'inciter à se mettre debout, Eren eut la certitude qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle idée de son caporal ; du moins pas tout de suite. Il protesterait vigoureusement avant de se plier encore à ses désirs, mais sachant pertinemment qu'au fond, quel que soit le plan de son tyran, il finirait par se laisser gagner, honteux mais fébrile, par le même dévouement.

Il devait s'attendre à tout avec Levi. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsqu'il vint refermer sur sa cuisse gauche les sangles du harnais. Il se passa une langue envieuse sur les lèvres assimilant très vite l'idée : Levi se liait à lui. Avant qu'il aperçoive avec horreur la sangle glisser entre la boucle.

« Ne serrez pas trop... Pas trop ! »  
Eren gémit ces derniers mots alors que son caporal serait au maximum, la chair se tordant sous la pression du cuir. Il fit une moue douloureuse à laquelle Levi haussa un sourcil indifférent.

La ceinture ayant disparu, les sangles soutenant habituellement le bassin étaient lâches et leur conféraient un plus grand confort de mouvements. Ils pouvaient se tourner et s'écarter, les sangles pouvaient ne pas avoir le même angle ; cependant, l'un ne pouvait pas se baisser sans emporter un minimum l'autre. Levi le força alors à se rasseoir et posa son genou à côté de lui, presque à cheval sur sa cuisse. Dans cette position, il lui était plus aisé d'entrelacer le harnais à sa jambe, mais pas de la manière habituelle.

Eren arriva à peine à suivre les mouvements habiles de son supérieur, se demandant même si celui-ci avait déjà fait ce genre d'expérience pour être aussi à l'aise. Il serait les dents, résolu à supporter la douleur, encore une fois. Il se retrouva finalement avec non pas deux sangles sur sa cuisse mais trois, la première étant remontée à la limite de son entre-jambe, puis elles se croisaient au-dessus de son genou pour laisser l'articulation libre, et enfin venaient s'enrouler étroitement autour de son mollet en quatre bandes.

Eren grogna un peu en estimant le peu de mobilité qui lui restait. Certes, l'idée d'être accroché à Levi l'excitait réellement : c'était comme s'ils étaient chacun sous le contrôle de l'autre. Mais Eren, bien qu'ignorant en matière de position sexuelle, concevait difficilement la suite des choses.

« Ça t'inquiète ? », demanda le caporal sur un ton pourtant indifférent.  
Eren secoua la tête : il n'était pas vraiment angoissé en ce qui concernait le baudrier, il était même curieux. Il passa aussitôt sa main sur sa cuisse, réprimant un frisson lorsqu'elle parcourut la chair endolorie où s'enfonçait sans vergogne le cuir. Ses yeux suivirent les lanières sombres et remontèrent instantanément sur la hampe dressée de Levi ; cette fois, il ne put retenir le tremblement qui vint le secouer des pieds à la tête, lui vrillant la poitrine.

Levi avait suivi toute sa progression et nota sa violente réaction à la vue de son membre. Il ne veut sûrement pas s'avouer, se dit Levi un sourire mesquin pendu aux lèvres, que ce qui l'inquiète c'est la manière dont ça va rentrer.

« C'est ta première fois ? », lâcha-t-il, les sourcils pour une fois légèrement relevés dénotant un certain étonnement.  
Eren ouvrit la bouche, surprit lui aussi de la question, puis prit une violente teinte rouge. Appréciant que moyennement l'air moqueur de son partenaire, il inspira profondément et répliqua aussitôt :

« Pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Je n'ai que 17 ans, je vous rappelle ! »

Son ton fut plus bourru qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ça lui rendit un peu de courage. Il craignit un instant que son supérieur ne lui fasse regretter son impertinence, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules.

« Et bien, tu t'es montré plutôt doué tout à l'heure, j'en ais déduit que tu n'étais sûrement plus vierge. »

Sa bouffée de courage disparut aussitôt et les épaules d'Eren s'affaissèrent ; il nota tout de même le compliment détourné, mais ne sut guère s'il devait se réjouir ou non de ce talent inné pour la fellation.

« Je dois avouer que ça m'excite encore plus. »

Levi lui prit doucement le menton et déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Le garçon gémit en fermant les yeux. Il était éberlué de constater qu'il adorait la cruauté sadique de son caporal autant que ses brusques débordements de tendresse.

Comme si la réaction d'Eren avait été le signal de départ, Levi l'attira brusquement vers lui. Ses reins se cambrèrent instantanément alors que ses épaules s'enfonçaient dans le dossier du sofa.

« Ça m'excite de savoir que c'est moi qui vais te dépuceler. », lui chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de lui mordre tendrement le lobe puis de continuer son doux périple le long de sa mâchoire.

Et entre deux soupirs, Eren songea qu'il était définitivement dangereux de s'attacher à un homme aussi lunatique que Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa langue aguicheuse longea le contour de sa mâchoire, soutirant à Eren de longs soupirs d'allégresses, les yeux fermés d'alanguissement. Arrivé au niveau de son menton, Levi l'enferma entre ses lèvres puis ses dents, le mordillant tendrement. Il remonta lentement et vint laper ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans s'y insérer.

Puis Levi redescendit et alla nicher son nez dans le cou du garçon, là où il avait joui quelques minutes plus tôt. La semence avait presque entièrement séchée sur sa peau, sur la ceinture et à la pointe de ses cheveux, les laissant un peu collant et exhalant l'odeur de son sexe.

Il vint suivre du bout de la langue le collier, à la lisière du cuir et de sa peau, récoltant les dernières perles opalines qu'il alla partager avec le plus jeune. Eren reconnut la saveur âcre du sperme. Bien que le goût n'était pas plus agréable que lorsque le caporal s'était libéré dans sa bouche, c'était davantage excitant de le sentir glisser entre leurs langues, mélangé à leur salive, et bien plus érotique en sachant que c'était Levi avait été chercher son propre sperme dans son cou.

Lui qui est si maniaque habituellement, pensa Eren avec amusement, c'est étonnant de le découvrir aussi malsain et obscène dans sa vie sexuelle.

Eren glissa sa main sur la joue du caporal et leurs langues, dans ce ballet sulfureux, effleuraient les doigts les plus proches de leurs bouches. Levi finit par l'abandonner comme le pouce du garçon commençait à s'insinuer intentionnellement entre ses lèvres. Il attrapa son poignet et enfonça tout à fait le doigt ; il débuta alors de lents va-et-vient suggestifs. Bientôt, il lâcha son pouce pour venir sucer son index et son majeur en même temps ; parfois, il sortait sa langue pour venir la faire tournoyer autour des doigts ou bien l'insinuer entre les deux pour les séparer, et cela, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Enfin, le caporal finit par se lasser. Il sortit ses doigts, mais les garda devant sa bouche ; sa langue vint alors les laper une dernière fois sous le regard brûlant d'Eren. Puis sa main emprisonnant toujours le poignet du plus jeune le guida vers son entre-jambe.

Levi glissa son genou droit entre les cuisses du garçon jusque sous ses fesses pour que sa jambe harnachée repose sur la sienne puis de sa main libre, il écarta sa jambe droite, exposant l'intimité d'Eren. L'air qui s'insinua entre ses fesses, caressant son périnée et son anneau de chaire, le gêna et il remua, mal à l'aise. Levi s'en aperçut et fit glisser malicieusement la main d'Eren de son sexe vers son intimité.

« Prépares toi. », lui ordonna-t-il.

Eren écarquilla les yeux et prit une teinte cramoisie. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et encore moins pensé à le faire devant son supérieur. Il le regarda avec l'espoir que celui-ci plaisantât, mais il n'y avait aucun amusement dans les yeux d'orages de Levi ; juste une sombre tempête de désir et d'envie. En croisant son regard, la recrue devina ce que son supérieur avait en tête : il voulait lui faire payer son intrusion intempestive d'un peu plus tôt, sachant pertinemment que ça l'embarrasserait de se doigter devant lui.

« Tu m'écoutes Jäger ? »

Eren hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça... », avoua-t-il enfin, les pommettes en feu.

Levi haussa légèrement un sourcil, montrant son étonnement.

« Ça n'a pas eut l'air de te déranger plus que ça de le faire sur moi pourtant. »

Il rougit de plus belle et se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas hésité, mais c'était en partie dû à l'excitation du moment. Ça lui paraissait quand même plus pertinent de le caresser ici que de s'y masturber.

De même qu'il avait trouvé instinctivement les bons gestes quand il l'avait sucé, ou bien même lorsqu'il le caressait ; tout ça lui avait paru bien embarrassant dans un premier temps, mais il s'y était accoutumé vite et naturellement. Leurs corps étaient faits pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, pensait Eren, et ses instincts prenaient naturellement le dessus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'offrir du plaisir à son caporal.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas, Levi appuya sur ses doigts pour presser son entrée.

« Fais ce que je te demande, gamin », dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il s'exécute.

Eren se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux ; sa position ne lui permettait pas de la voir, mais il sentait parfaitement la chair sensible se tendre sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire, prit une grande inspiration et rentra son index.

« Bon garçon », se moqua Levi d'un ton hautain.

L'intrusion ne fut pas particulièrement agréable, c'était plutôt gênant de se sentir rempli ici, mais il n'eut pas mal non plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de joindre son majeur ; la peau autour de son anneau le tirailla légèrement, mais la douleur passa vite. Les doigts humides de salive glissaient facilement, cependant la gêne était toujours là. Eren ne parvenait pas à savoir comme il avait réussi à faire jouir son caporal avec deux doigts alors que lui ne parvenait pas à y trouver du plaisir.

« Bouge », lui ordonna Levi dans un murmure rauque. Il lui attrapa la main pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient puis la relâcha.

Le plus jeune suivit le conseil de son supérieur et continua son activité. Bien vite, il ressentit un changement. De timides gémissements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres à mesure qu'il bougeait. Puis, un moment, il ressentit le besoin d'avoir plus que ses deux doigts : quelque chose de plus imposant qui vienne le tirailler de l'intérieur et le combler tout à fait. Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de sa main, ses reins se cambraient sous les assauts les plus vigoureux. Il voulait aller plus vite aussi, mais son poignet était déjà fatigué et il ne pouvait accélérer que par intermittence, se frustrant plus que se satisfaisant.

Mais ce qui l'excitait le plus, c'était de sentir le regard brûlant de Levi sur son corps lascif, sur ses doigts qui se fondaient en lui, sur la peau entre ses fesses qui se contractait pour lui. Il imaginait d'ailleurs que c'étaient ses longs doigts agiles qui rentraient en lui ; et dans ses pensées, sa main allait bien plus vite que le pauvre rythme qu'il parvenait à se donner.

« Levi », s'entendit-il gémir en écho à ses pensées.

Eren prit conscience avec un temps de retard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'immobilisa soudain et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le nom du caporal devant lui et il ne savait pas du tout comment celui-ci allait réagir.

Les sourcils légèrement haussés de Levi lui apprirent qu'il était lui aussi surpris. Mais son regard était encore plus chaud qu'avant et la langue qu'il se passa frénétiquement sur la lèvre lui indiquèrent qu'il n'en était pas courroucé.

Le caporal lui attrapa brusquement le menton, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses joues et siffla d'une voix rauque :

« Encore. »

« Levi », répéta Eren en gémissant plus fort et en accentuant la dernière syllabe.

Un long frisson secoua Levi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, lui-même troublé par sa réaction.

« Levi... Levi... Levi. »

Le ton devenait encore plus lascif et Eren lui souriait d'un air provoquant. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux tentant de reprendre son sang-froid, mais ne lui demanda pas de s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi : Levi les yeux clos, tentant de calmer les frissons de plaisir que la voix du garçon provoquait.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il semblait plus calme. Et Eren eut une moue déçu, lui qui se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé comment faire perdre le contrôle à son supérieur.

« Levi, aidez-moi. », lâcha-t-il, détachant chaque syllabe pour paraître plus suggestif.

Le brun le dévisagea quelques instants, semblant énervé, et Eren crut qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. D'instinct, il releva ses mains pour se protéger d'un potentiel coup. Mais au lieu de se faire frapper, le corps chaud de son supérieur se plaqua au sien, collant leurs bassins puis leurs sexes.

« Espèce de morveux, lâcha Levi en l'embrassant avec brutalité. Tu veux vraiment crever. »

Levi profita de ses bras joints pour attraper ses poignets d'une main et de l'autre alla détacher la sangle à son cou. Eren fut surpris, mais soulagé de sentir sa nuque libérée; mais il déchanta bien vite en sentant la lanière se serrer autour de ses poignets, bloquant ses bras ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il tenta de se débattre, mais fut arrêté par un Levi glissant au sol, entre ses jambes écartées.

« Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, non ? », rappela t-il comme une évidence avant de lécher son périnée jusqu'à son intimité.  
Sa langue poussa aussitôt sur l'anneau de chair qui céda sous l'assaut du membre chaud. Ses reins se cambrèrent, avançant ses fesses à la rencontre de la bouche salvatrice, et il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un long gémissement. Les mains moites de Levi se posèrent sur ses fesses pour les écarter davantage, faisant se tendre Eren à l'extrême. Il plaqua ses mains liées sur la tête de Levi pour l'enfoncer davantage.

Le garçon ne put retenir un cri lorsque, à sa langue, il rajouta deux doigts, et comme il l'avait si bien imaginé, ils étaient bien plus habiles et rapides que les siens, atteignant des points et une vitesse bien plus satisfaisants.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il sentit son anneau pulser, réclamant une présence qui le comble entièrement.

« Putain, Levi ! Venez ! », s'étrangla-t-il dans un gémissement au bord du sanglot.

Le plus vieux se redressa aussitôt. Il attrapa la jambe d'Eren pour le faire basculer sur le côté et s'allongea sur lui.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après, morveux. »

Sur ce, il le pénétra, lentement, mais entièrement, sans attendre que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence. L'intrusion lui arracha un cri de souffrance : il sentait la peau sensible tirer autour du sexe de son caporal, comme si elle allait se déchirer sous la pression. Eren haletait, s'efforçant de s'adapter, mais incapable de se détendre tout à fait sous un tel assaut de douleur. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanchies tellement elles étaient crispées.

« Tu es trop serré, Eren », grogna t-il le souffle court. Il était partagé entre le désir de se libérer de cette pression insupportable et l'envie de le pilonner sans attendre.

Levi passa alors la main sur son sexe et entreprit de lents va-et-vient pour le détendre. Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables, Eren commença à se détendre enfin, ressentant davantage la chaleur ardente du sexe de son caporal plutôt que la douleur occasionnée. Et puis, enfin, cette même chaleur ainsi que son inactivité devinrent bientôt insupportables. Instinctivement, Eren bougea le bassin pour sentir le sexe glisser entre ses chairs.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour Levi. Il attrapa l'intérieur du genou droit d'Eren pour prendre prise et, d'un coup de reins rapide, il se recula puis se rengaina aussitôt, arrachant au garçon un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir.

Levi instaura la cadence, alternant coups de reins effrénés et lentes pénétrations où il se retirait tout à fait pour se rengainer plus loin encore. Les gémissements d'Eren se transformaient peu à peu en cris incontrôlables. Il leva ses mains jointes pour cacher son visage, honteux des bruits qu'il faisait. Mais Levi n'était pas de cet avis-là : il attrapa ses poignets avec un grondement menaçant et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui donna un violent coup de reins pour le punir et les doigts de sa main libre se plantèrent entre ses côtes, soutirant au garçon un long cri qui se finit en gémissement enroué.

« Ne me cache pas ton visage, Eren. »

Il se pencha sur lui et susurra :

« Je veux pouvoir te regarder dans tous tes états. »

Levi lâcha ses poignets. Eren écarta comme il put les bras et les passa autour du cou de son supérieur, rapprochant leurs corps et leurs visages. Suivant les désirs de son partenaire, Levi ramena à son tour la jambe droite du garçon le long de sa taille.

Bien que moins rapide et aisé pour Levi, l'étreinte devint bien plus intime et érotique. Leurs souffles et leurs sueurs se mélangeaient désormais, les cheveux de Levi caressaient le front du garçon. À chaque coup de reins, leurs bassins se rencontraient tendrement et le genou droit d'Eren venait caresser son flanc.

Levi adorait sentir les doigts du garçon flatter doucement sa nuque comme pour le remercier de lui donner tant de plaisir, ou encore les lanières enroulées autour de la jambe d'Eren érafler sa cuisse. Il s'enfonçait lentement en lui en prenant le temps d'admirer les transformations de son visage.

« Eren. » Grogna Levi contre sa bouche avant de happer sa lèvre inférieure. Il glissa sa langue contre celle du garçon, l'emportant dans un combat qu'il était seul à maîtriser, puis il se redressa brusquement entraînant le garçon à sa suite. Levi ramena alors ses mains entravées entre eux et les libéra ; soulagé, Eren fit tourner ses poignets pour les détendre.

Avec réticence, Levi se retira du corps chaud du brun ; le vide qui passa entre les fesses d'Eren le fit gémir d'impatience, mais il se laissa guider par son supérieur.

Désormais assis au fond du canapé, Levi passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira sur ses cuisses, collant le dos du garçon à son torse. Il passa alors ses coudes sous les genoux d'Eren, maintenant ses jambes en l'air et ses fesses écartées. Eren attrapa avec impatience la hampe du caporal et la guida jusqu'à son intimité, désireux de se sentir à nouveau empli. Il s'empala avec un soupire de soulagement et Levi lui chuchota à l'oreille en caressant son sexe, le faisant frémir d'excitation :

« Bon garçon. »

Levi lui asséna un puissant coup de reins pour le féliciter. Dans cette nouvelle position, sa hampe atteignit un point sensible qui fit crier de joie Eren. Le garçon se sentit vidé de toute force et renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur, lui abandonnant totalement son corps. Levi entama alors de puissants et rapides va-et-vient, rendant le garçon de plus en plus fébrile.

Eren referma ses doigts sur les sangles de la cuisse du caporal, tentant de trouver une prise sur ce qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout contrôler. Il sentit bientôt la fin arriver ; il se vautra un peu plus sur Levi et cambra les reins tandis qu'il se libérait dans un long cri de jouissance.

Son anneau de chair se contracta autour du membre brûlant de Levi et devint trop étroit pour lui, le forçant à se retirer. Il poussa le gamin amorphe sur le côté et passa au-dessus de lui.

Quand Eren se força à ouvrir les paupières, il tomba sur les yeux brillants de Levi, les joues rougies et la bouche humide entrouverte, laissant échapper une respiration erratique tandis que sa main s'agitait sur son membre. Le caporal se pencha sur lui et réunit leurs lèvres en un doux baiser qui sembla à Eren un peu désespéré.

« C'est le moment de te servir de tes doigts, gamin », dit-il le souffle court.

Levi lui attrapa la main et la guida entre ses fesses. Eren était exténué et ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Pourtant, le désir de jouir de Levi enflamma à nouveau ses sens : un courant électrique parcourut ses doigts quand il caressa le périnée de Levi. Enfin, il sentit son souffle contre son oreille puis sa voix impérieuse lui ordonner de le faire jouir.

Aussitôt, le brun rentra trois doigts dans son anneau de chair. Il réussit à pénétrer à peine deux phalanges, mais elles suffirent à le faire atteindre l'orgasme. Levi s'effondra sur lui, le front contre son épaule, sa respiration haletante répondant à celle désormais plus calme d'Eren. Le garçon glissa une main timide sur son dos, appréciant contre sa paume la tension de ses muscles saillants.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette étreinte improvisée. Eren avait envie de profiter du moment, mais maintenant que la jouissance était passée, il prenait pleinement conscience de la situation et n'osait plus bouger comme s'il craignait réveiller à son tour la conscience du caporal.

Levi finit par se redresser sur le torse du garçon, le jaugeant de son habituel air hautain. Puis il tourna son attention vers sa jambe harnachée : avec des gestes habiles, il desserra les sangles sur sa cuisse puis libéra finalement sa jambe du baudrier. Il laissa tomber l'équipement sur Eren et se releva. Levi jeta alors un regard circulaire autour d'eux et renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

« Tu vas me ranger tout ce bordel, Jäger », annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il fouilla du pied les affaires à terre et en tira une chemise au hasard qu'il enfila.

« Euh... C'est la mienne, caporal », prévint Eren, un peu embarrassé.

Levi haussa les épaules et s'assit à son bureau.

« Tu n'en à pas besoin pour l'instant. Et dépêches-toi un peu, tu veux, j'ai pas toute la journée. »

Il prit un dossier et s'y plongea, ignorant désormais la présence du brun. Eren soupira discrètement.

À quoi tu t'attendais ? S'admonesta-t-il intérieurement. Le caporal ne va certaine pas devenir gentil avec toi sous prétexte que tu étais un bon coup...

Le brun se redressa à son tour et entreprit de se défaire de l'équipement. La tache lui fut moins aisée qu'à son supérieur et les sangles lui laissèrent des marques rouges douloureuses. Puis Eren ramassa les affaires éparses ; il plia soigneusement celle de son caporal et raccorda correctement les sangles de son harnais. Quand il eut fini, il poussa un soupire de soulagement : l'entretient des équipements était certes quelque chose d'important, mais de terriblement agaçant aussi. Il releva la tête et rougit violemment en tombant sur le regard d'acier de Levi qui l'observait par-dessus ses papiers.

Le voir trimer nu devant lui l'avait quelque peu distrait et il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

« Tu comptes t'habiller un jour, morveux ? »

Eren baragouina quelque chose avant de se mettre à fouiller toute la pièce, scrupuleusement suivit par le regard appréciateur de son supérieur. Il finit par se planter devant son bureau et souleva les bras, dépité.

« Euh... J'ai perdu mon caleçon. Et vous avez toujours ma chemise. »

Levi lui jeta un regard atterré, mais il ne put retenir un de ses rares sourires.

« Tu as regardé dans ton pantalon ? Je te l'ai enlevé en même temps. »

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux. Non : il ne l'a pas fait, se dit Levi, amusé, et voyant que le garçon se détournait, il reprit :

« Pour ce qui est de ta chemise, elle n'est pas non plus perdue », dit-il en glissant un des cordons du col entre ses dents. Les yeux d'Eren s'écarqullèrent un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi hébété et cela l'encouragea à continuer son jeu.  
« Tu peux venir la chercher toi-même. »

N'hésitant pas un instant entre son caleçon et sa chemise, Eren passa derrière l'office et se posta devant son caporal. Il avait plein d'idées sur la manière de lui enlever sa chemise, mais, même si son caporal l'avait intentionnellement allumé, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Levi restait Levi, quel que soit l'éclat lubrique qui brillait au fond de ses yeux; il lui avait bien assez montré pendant leur ébat.

Percevant son hésitation, Levi se leva et l'accula contre son bureau. Ils étaient si proches que leurs haleines se mélangeaient, Eren n'avait qu'à pencher la tête pour capturer sa bouche. Lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il le fit sans vraiment réfléchir, mais fut arrêté dans son geste par des doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi, gamin, dit-il en attrapant son menton pour reculer son visage, est ce que tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Puis il fronça les sourcils, devinant au rictus mauvais qu'avait son caporal qu'il se moquait encore de lui. Il soutint le regard de Levi, mais ne put empêcher le feu de lui monter aux joues lorsqu'une main traîtresse vint caresser sa virilité.

« Si je vous en veux ? Qui ne vous en voudrait pas après s'être fait frapper et humilier ?! », osa répondre Eren. Aussitôt, la main griffa violemment son sexe tandis qu'une autre vint appuyer sur les écorchures douloureuses de sa cuisse.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, croyant à peine que la scène était en train de se répéter. Se sentait-il donc obligé de rattraper ses quelques moments de douceur accordés ?

« Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être changé d'avis, lâcha Levi d'un ton désintéressé.

\- Coucher avec vous ne fera pas changer mon opinion, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire », s'emporta Eren, déçu par la tournure de la conversation.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Levi attrapa sa nuque et vint l'embrasser brusquement. Même s'il était en colère, Eren ne pouvait pas résister à un baiser de son caporal.

« Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre, concéda Levi avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme tous ses lèche-cul qui m'entourent... Des chiens, obéissant au moindre de mes caprices sans rechigner et léchant la main qui les frappe. »

Levi lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Eren comme pour illustrer avec ironie ses propos.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ? Que je vous morde ? murmura Eren, partagé entre l'excitation et la surprise.

\- Non plus. Je veux que tu restes tel que tu es, Eren. Un merdeux arrogant qui ose me tenir tête quand je ne suis pas juste. Qui me respecte pour l'homme que je suis et non comme ''le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité''. »

Levi baissa les yeux sur l'entre-jambe d'Eren ; il ajouta :

« Et, accessoirement, qui bande dès que je le touche un peu. »

Eren vira au cramoisi à la dernière remarque, mais soupira de soulagement : son caporal le surprendrait toujours. Certes, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être violent, ni restreindre son caractère possessif, mais Eren était persuadé qu'à défaut de lui pardonner tout à fait, Levi pourrait très bien lui faire oublier la rancune occasionnée.

Le cœur gonflé de cette nouvelle fierté, le garçon se décida enfin à récupérer sa chemise : il la passa par-dessus les épaules de son supérieur en prenant soin de caresser ses côtes en même temps. Puis il passa son bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha leurs corps.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je pense pouvoir satisfaire vos attentes. »

* * *

_« Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Jäger ? »_

_« A mort, Caporal. »_

_« Eren, est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

_« Pour la vie, Levi. »_


End file.
